Hopeless Romantic
by ECgreengurl17
Summary: Obviously i LOVE Christian Beadles! This is a story i wrote about him. Justin Bieber & his friends are going to the East Coast for a little while. And find a little love. rated T for language! Please read & review.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so if u read my bio u'd know that I LOVE Christian Beadles! Haha, so here's a story about him. This is the just the intro to the characters. This isn't ALL about just him! It's got some other celebs mixed in there. Hope u enjoy it! PLEASE review!**

Christian Beadles:

_Almost, the same as real life, still lives in Atlanta, with Caitlin. But his life story probably won't stay the same. 5 2". Check Chaz Ryan & Justin's for more information._

Dara Edwards:

Pronounced like "dare" with an "uh", at the end. _Ik, random name but, a red head with hazel eyes that turn green with certain colors, & brown with others. About 5 5". Skinny but not because of diets, just exercise. Lives with her brother, Alex. Her parents are constantly on work trips & see's them once every few months. She & her brother live in Delaware. A state next to Pennsylvania. They live in a small town about 12 minutes away from Philadelphia. She's 14 & is very….. Imaginative._

Alex Edwards:

_Obviously, Dara's brother. An 18 year old boy with short dark brown hair. His hair resembles Luke Bilyk's. He has tan skin & dark brown eyes just like his hair. He's 6 2", obviously, height runs in the family. Kind of like the towns Justin Bieber. Takes care of his sister, goes to college on a football scholarship, but still has good grades & got accepted 1 year early. Their house is paid off, & they are a pretty wealthy family, so they just use the money from their parents. The 'rents, don't care._

Chaz, Ryan, & Justin:

_Same as real life, including Justin's being famous and all. Going to Philadelphia, Pennsylvania (Philly), for the month. Just to have concerts, & see what the town is like. They're gonna stay at a hotel for the month. It's about 7 minutes away from the border to this state called "Delaware', which only Ryan had heard of. They're going with Christian & Caitlin too._

**If u like the idea for the story, or if not, PLEASE leave a comment. Even without comments, I'm gonna continue. I LOVE the storyline that I'm writing for this! I hope u like it 2! More characters will be added as it goes along. Haha, pleeeeeease review!**


	2. Chapter 2: the beginning

**OMG! I just wanna give a HUGE thanks to 'volleyballgrrl', for being my first reviewer & subscriber! IT means ALOT to me! So, to thank this special reader, I thought I'd update 2nite! I think I'll make it a contest! Whoever comments on my chapter 1****st****, I will dedicate the next one to them! And, in your reviews, I WILL accept suggestions! They ALWAYS help! Haha. Ok, enough of the authors rambling, now for what you REALLY want! Here's chapter 1!**

Christian's P.O.V

"Caitlin, keep packing! If we wanna make it to the station on time!" I was just zipping up my last suitcase; I can't believe we are doing this! Caitlin and I are going to a private airport station & flying with Justin, Chaz & Ryan to Philly! I wonder if their pretzels are really all that good.

"Ok, ok, I'm here!" As I heard this I turned around I saw Caitlin trying to drag 2 large duffel bags, a suitcase, & a gigantic tote bag. I ran over to help just before she fell. Luckily she popped right back up. "What are you staring at?" she questioned, "If we are gonna make it, we should get going!"

We quickly got all her stuff in the car, along with mine. She flipped her long brown hair over her shoulder and said, "Whoo! Lets goooo!"

Justin's P.O.V

Where are Christian and Caitlin? We're running behind schedule! "We're here!" yelped a familiar voice from behind. I turned around to see them both running towards me. Christian had 2 bags and a tote for carry on. Caitlin had countless bags dragging behind her, classic Caity!

I quickly yelled for them to get on. We all got on the small plane, and Kenny took their bags to the back. We all sat down in our seats on my plane, Ryan & Chaz were in the far corner playing cards. Ryan obviously kicking his butt! Christian Caitlin and I waltzed over and took our seats. After about 5 minutes of just the pilot talking to us, we were off.

Philly here we come!

Dara's P.O.V

_When U smile, I, smile…_

As the song ended I heard a loud vibration coming from my phone. I quickly picked it up, "Hello?" I was quickly responded with a "We're outside, can we come in?"

"Of course!" was my simple answer. Seconds later I heard my window being opened & saw none other than David, Sam, Ashley, & Anna jump in. "You do know that you could just go trough the front door like NORMAL people?"

Ashley was the first to answer, "We know! But whoever said we were normal"

These 4 weirdoes' are my best friends. David, the popular, sweet straight A boy. Sam, the cool slacker girl, who manages to pass each grade somehow. Ashley, the hyper, lively girl of the group, she kept us all awake. And Anna, the rebel, I was surprised she stayed in school all these years and hasn't run away. She got her first piercing at the age of 6, with her brother, it was her cartilage. And then there's me, I'm a mix of all, I get A's and B's, but still hate school. I can be insanely hyper, but the next minute, completely calm. I sneak out all the time, but I'm still considered Daddy's Princess. I keep the rest of them from ripping each others heads off!

"So what do you chicks wanna do? Let me guess, drool over _Taylor Launter_!" David was always the charmer. Me and my sarcasm soon remarked "Sure you can! Have fun with that David" He obviously couldn't find a comeback so just stuck out his tongue.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Ashley screech echoed through the big house. "They're giving away tickets on the radio! CALL NOW!" We all knew to never argue with Ashley so we did as she commanded. My phone was answered with a very sing-songy voice. "Hello! Who is this?" I answered with my name and they soon responded "Well, Dara, you've just won ticket for you and 4 friends to go see Justin Bieber at a private concert tonight!" We all screamed including David. The radio guy told us how 2 get there and hung up soon after.

Alex, my brother, ran in. "Guys! I just heard the radio! You guys are gonna see Justin Bieber!" We all went to each others houses and picked out what to wear, considering our houses were all on the same street.

Alex was soon getting us all into the car to drop us off for the night of the year. Or, at least spring break, considering it was the 1st day. Off we were!

**Okay, that's all for tonight! I did what I could. Sorry for the sudden ending, but I wanted 2 leave to idea for the concert slightly up to you! Please review! Maybe the next chapter will be for you! TTYL! **


	3. Chapter3: getting there

**Okay, I know I haven't updated in a while. I've been kinda busy lately, for many reasons. I only got 1 review on my last chapter & it's from the same person. Therefore, I'll be dedicating this chapter to my AMAZING boyfriend! He's so sweet, and he really supports me. Idk if he is ever gonna read this, but I hope he does! Today, I'm sick, so I thought this would be a good time 2 update! Enough of my rambling! Here's the next chapter! **

_David's P.O.V_

Oh my GOSH! What is taking them so long? I'm sitting on Dara's couch while the girls change in her room. I'm in an outfit we got earlier today. (./2009/06/12/lightweight-horizontal-stripe-hoodie/)

I never thought I could really pull off a hoodie and dark wash skinnies, but it works. "WE'RE READY!" Just then Anna, Dara, Ashley and Sam walk out. In that order to, Anna on the left, then Sam, Ashley, and Dara all the way on the right. Wow! They look, great! It's insane what girls will do for Justin Bieber! Anna was wearing an Eminem shirt from Hot Topic with some loose fit jeans and checkered Converse, and wavy hair. Sam was wearing boyfriend jeans and a Lil' Wayne tee, also from Hot Topic, with curled, large ringlets. Ashley was wearing exactly what I expected, a hot pink tank top & a short sparkly skirt with neon pink leggings, one and a half inch heels, and hair up in a high ponytail. Lastly, Dara was wearing a mid-thigh length sky blue slightly sparkly dress. Also some skinny jeans. She had silver half inch heels, and her hair was straightened making it go down right below her chest. I don't even REMEMBER why we ever broke up! Well, the past, is the past now. I realized I was staring, so I quickly caught myself and said "Okay, let's get going before one of you has a wardrobe malfunction and we're late!" With that, we hopped in Alex's car we were off!

_Christian's P.O.V_

We finally made it to the club! It was a small 18 and under club. I loved it so far because the people were all so close to our age, and there was no alcohol what so ever. Apparently, Justin had this group of people who won a radio contest that were supposed to come at 7, it was 6:45, so there was only a bit longer to wait. Justin was in the back room doing vocal warm-up. So, Chaz, Ryan, Caitlin and I sat at a small table waiting for more people to come. Justin came out from the back room and took an open seat in between Chaz and me. Just then the front door opened and I saw what I'd never imagined to see before…

**There's my chapter I hope you liked it! I know it's short, but it seemed like a pretty good point to stop at. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: The meeting

**Okay, so on the last chapter there were 2 comments, I really wanna give all the credit 2 the 1****st**** commenter, but both comments were AMAZINGLY sweet! So, I wanna dedicate THIS chapter 2 Kimmiko T. AND ClarVoYant2015. Sorry if I'm letting one of u down. Uhmm? Since I feel comfortable enough with my subscribers, I thought I'd let u know my bf broke up with me. Its sux, but that doesn't change my story! Please comment and subscribe. Here it is chapter 4 :)**

Christian's POV

Just then the front door opened and I saw what I'd never imagined to see before… 3 hot girls walked through the front doors. My mouth gaped a little bit then. Then my eyes drifted back 2 the front door when I saw the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen. My mouth practically hit the floor. But then I felt my heart drop into my stomach when I saw her holding hands with a guy. My heart raced with jealousy, wait! I don't even know this girls NAME! The radio guy walked over to all of them. He said something and they all nodded. They must be the contest winners. This is gonna be a great night.

Dara's POV

As we got out of the car Alex gave me some cash while the other girls walked ahead, David waited behind with me. "Okay, call me when you all wanna be picked up" I agreed and David and I headed in. Ashley, Anna and Sam were already in and David and I just got to the door. I took one step in and almost fainted, David said "What's wrong Dee?" I took a deep breath and said "It's Christian Beadles! He's IN there! Oh em gee!" He rolled his eyes and said "That actor guy on YouTube? The one you're obsessed with?" I whispered "YES! That one!" He grabbed my hand which made me feel SO much more confident and we walked in. I look over at Christian again & whispered in David's ear "HE'S LOOKING OVER HERE!" he whispered back "I know, just smile, and don't puke….. Or faint" Oh, David. "I'll try my best" I said. The radio guy came over and asked if we were Dara Edwards and friends. We all nodded. He then asked who 'Dara' was. I responded with a shy, "Me?" He nodded in agreement. "Well, have fun tonight, and later on you will get o hang out the Justin Bieber and HIS friends. So, see you later."

David's POV

I was 100% ready to ask Dara back out tonight, but then of course along comes her dream guy. Mr. Christian Beadles! This might be harder than I'd thought. He seems to be checking her out also. My thoughts were interrupted by Dara saying to all of us "What should we do now?" I wanted her to be happy more tan anything, so I said "Maybe, we should make your dreams come true." I win ked at the other girls. We all dragged her by the hands over to were Mr. Dream boy was sitting. I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around.

Christian's POV

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder; I turned around to see that guy, still holding hands with the amazing beauty. But this time the 3 hotties were holding her hands also. I was wondering what was going on. The guy spoke up first "Hello, we are the people who won that contest on the radio. This girl right here" he pointed to Mrs. Gorgeous "has seen every single one of your video's on YouTube and has the biggest….." She then cut him off with the most angelic voice "DAVID! Hi there" she looked at me and I thought I'd faint. She continued "I'm Dara; ignore pretty much EVERYTHING he just said! But I really do like your videos." I smiled. All of her friends except for David walked away. This night was gonna be better than I though!


	5. Chapter 5: Getting to know you

**Hey people! I'm SO sorry for the wait! I wanna dedicate THIS chapter to my reader 'Kimmiko T.' I know, same as last time, but a great reviewer! SO NICE! Haha, I'm in a good mood today, so I thought I'd make you guys happy too! Okay so here's chapter 5! PLEASE REVIEW! : )**

_Christian's POV_

Wow, this girl is really cool, sure we've only been talking for like 5 minutes, but I feel like I've known her for like, a year! She's sweet, funny, not to mention pretty. David's still watching over us, it's starting to get a little bit creepy. "Hey dude, you should go talk to Caitlin, she looks kinda lonely" I said. Everyone else is talking together in a group, but Caitlin seemed kinda distant because she is like the… 7th wheel. "Okay, I guess." He doesn't seem too happy, but Caitlin's smiling now that David sat next to her. Everyone's happy, but David's still looking at me with the evil eye. Oh well, I'm really starting to like Dara, a lot! The radio guy comes over "Okay guys, there's a HUGE line outside! Justin, you gotta go backstage, y'all wanna go with him?" Everyone responds with "Yea, sure". Dara looks over at me we smile at each other. "I like your smile, Haha, that wasn't supposed to be out loud" I stumbled over my words. Dara giggles and says "uh, its okay I like ur smile too". Gosh, her laugh is adorable. Just now I realized how close our faces are. I clear my throat, "SO, we should probably head backstage before those fans outside attack Justin!" She puts a confused and slightly disappointed look on her face, "uh, yeah, I guess." I grab her hand and she smiles, we stand up and walk backstage still holding hands.

_Dara's POV_

Our faces were SO CLOSE! Ughh! WHY did he have to go and ruin it? I'm confused, and just so… OMG! He just grabbed my hand! STAND UP STUPID! We stood up, and walked off! YES! He's still holding my hand. His hand is so soft, and warm. He opened the door to go backstage and we walked in. Everyone stopped talking and said "ooooooh" except David. What were they…. oh, our hands. We giggled and both pulled away. David still had this beyond pissed look on his face. What's up his ass? He was just staring at Christian like he was going to kill him! I don't know what the hell is wrong with him, but he better knock it off! I really like Christian weather David does or not! So Christian and I sit down, I was in the middle of Christian and David. Oh Joy. The dude form the radio came backstage, "Okay Justin" he said, "There are about 75 excited girls out there, and a few boys, are you ready?" Justin scoffed "When am I NOT ready?" He kisses Ashley on the cheek and she looks like she's gonna faint. Justin whispers "For you" and winks at Ashley. Anna, Sam, and I run over to her and start speaking our girl language. I mostly just squealed and we all said things like: you got it bad; he's SO into you; good catch! I can't wait to hear Justin perform!

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm on my mom's laptop, and she could come home anytime, and I'm NOT supposed to be on here. But I figured I owe you guys another chapter, so within the next week, I'll work on, and publish a really long chapter. **

**LOVE YOU GUYS! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: getting her back

**HEY THERE! Sorry for not updating lately, I've been pretty busy! I had 3 AWESOME reviewers, being: ClarVoYant2015, Kimmiko T., and .moknkey. Haha. So I thought I'd update, realizing I've probably made a few of u sad about my lack of updating. Okay, so here it is, chapter…. 6, I think.**

Dara's POV

Justin's singing his first song we all sit on the sides watching. While, mouthing the words along to One Time. I suddenly felt something warm snake around one shoulder only to leave it hanging off the edge of the other one. I gasped slightly, realizing it was Christian, I giggled. He said "What do u think so far?" As the song ended, I answered "Yeah, it's so cool to be here." He smiles, oh his smile is so perfect, and I naturally smiled back. He's such a down to earth guy. Uhmmm? We've been staring in each other's eyes for like 10 seconds now. I remove my eyes from his look, and blush with a nervous giggle. As Justin starts singing Down To Earth I turn to Ashley, this is our song. Christian takes his arm off from around me. I hug Ash, "I love you gurrl!" we say. We whispered along with the lyrics and ended up both crying. We look at each other when it ends and laugh. Ash smiles and says, "Thank GOD for waterproof mascara!" I laugh and say "The one thing every girl needs!" As we laughed we hugged again. I walk back over to Christian, "sorry, about that. Whenever we go through troubles, that's just, like, our SONG!" He laughed, "Its okay. We all have those moments". He's so sweet. I giggle, and hit his arm lightly, flirty like.

David's POV:

Look at her! All flirty and giggly with… him. Ewwwh, it makes my stomach churn. How the hell did I mess up my relationship with my baby girl? I HATE myself for that! My thoughts got interrupted by Caitlin, "Are you okay? You seem kinda out of it. Am I boring you"? I simply nod my head, implying a no. Which I'm, of course, lying about. Even though I wasn't paying attention, I could tell the conversation was getting boring. Why can't Dara see I want her back? She's beautiful, with her red hair, with natural high & low-lights. Her hair the perfect amount of thickness, not too thin, but not very thick. Her perfectly oval hazel eyes, that change with everything he wears. Right now being brown with pigments of green sparkling on the top. Her dainty little freckles across the bridge of her nose and cheeks. The perfect height and still growing. She's perfect. I need to get her back! No matter who, or WHAT is with her!

**Okay, sorry. That's it y'all. Sorry it's so short. I just can't write anymore right now. SORRY! I write more soon. : ) BYEEEE! **


	7. Chapter 7: Learning More

**Okay, so, tonight I'm in kind of a writing mood. SO, I've decided to write another chapter. My thanks this week go to: .monkey, Kimmiko T., and GreysonChancefan101. Just to let y'all know, these characters are loosely based off some of my friends. As in, in the universe, I have never dated my friend David. Just to clear that up. **

Ashley's POV

It's so sweet that Justin invited us back to his hotel; we were in a limo on the way there. Dara gasps, "OH SHIT! I gotta call Alex!" We hadn't _exactly_ told him our plans yet. Christian spoke up, "Uhmmm? Who's Alex? Some crazy Justin fan?" Dara, Anna, Sam, David and I just could NOT stop laughing! Dara hit him in the arm lightly, "HE'S MY OLDER BROTHER!" His cheeks immediately went bright red. AWW! That's so cute! He really does like her! I wonder if she's noticed his shy flirting yet. She probably hasn't, she's always clueless to signs like this. She picked up her phone and called Alex, I could only hear about half of the conversation. "Hey… Yes I'm just fine, MOM… I'm with Justin and his friends… Nope, no joke… I'm gonna be hanging out at Justin's hotel for a while… Ashley, Anna, David, AND Sam are all with me… Justin's Mom will be in the room right next door… I'll be safe… BYE!" She looked around, realized everyone was staring, and blushed. "SORRY!" She turned to Christian "My brother and I live together, because our parents are ALWAYS on business trips! I see them like… once every season, if I'm lucky. So he's kind of like both my parents and my brother… all in one." The car stopped and the driver turned around, "We're here Mr. Bieber and friends. Your disguises are in the back, pocket, left door." We all said thanks. Justin and Christian put on their hoodies hat and glasses. Justin exclaimed "LEGGO!"

Christian's POV

Chaz says "Where are the cookies, Dude?" He got the container and sat down on one of the couches with Anna. Caitlin suggested we watch a movie. With the 5 small couches all circles around the TV, but still feet away. Dara and I went to go make some popcorn, considering there were 2 microwaves and 2 super-size bags. When we came back, they were fighting over movies. Girls wanted The Notebook and guys wanted Scream 4. Dara spoke up "We all like comedy right?" All of them nodded. "Good", she said "How about….. Grown Ups?" They all agreed and Ryan got up to set up the movie. When he sat down this was the seating arrangement: TV

Ryan-Sam Anna-Chaz Ashley-Justin Me-Dara David-Caitlin

At the end Dara and I were the only one's awake. We decided to go on top of my bed and fall asleep together, we were cuddling. I remembered Dara's brother, so I picked up her phone from the night stand, careful not to wake her up and texted Alex saying: Spending the night at Justin's, I'll text you tomorrow with more details. I fell asleep, arms around Dara's waist, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Okay, I'm tired now. I'll try my best to update soon :) Y'all rock!**


End file.
